Project Runaway
by Crystal5329
Summary: Natsu's childhood friend has been stolen by the evil clutches of the hottie, Laxus Dreyer. Who better to turn to for a make-over than the school's beauty and health research club, Project Runaway


Natsu smiled across the desk, watching his childhood friend Lisanna , play Temple Run on her phone. They had been friends since they were 6 and she was the only one who would talk to him back then and even now.

Natsu was a man of his own world. He was what one in High School would call a "nerd", despite having thick glasses and often seen reading- mostly comic books- he was not smart whatsoever. In fact he was below average and wasn't even popular amongst the nerds of the school. He had some friends but none of them attended Fairy Tail.

He was, however, iron-willed and allowed no one to get into his heart, which is why he wasn't popular. Being abandoned by his father when he was 9 caused the young boy anxiety and he closed his heart off to everyone and everything. Though there was one exception, Lisanna.

She was there for him when his father abandoned him and so he only let her into his heart. Ever since then he liked her as more than friends but could never make a move on her. He'd never tell her that he was bullied throughout middle school, it would break her heart, she was too fragile for her own good.

People, even now, tried to bully him because of his pink hair. He'd lash out sometimes but that never resulted well.

A snap brought him out of his reverie. He didn't realize he was staring at her until he saw the amused smile of her face "Whatcha spacing out for Natsu?"

"Oh haha nothing!" he smiled sheepishly, a tiny blush appearing on his cheeks. She smiled sweetly, the smile he'd forever and always love. She was always so well mannered and pure and quite shy sometimes. She was wasn't like any of the girls at school, who were all loud, bold and some even tougher than men. Maybe that's another reason why he liked her, she gave him the feeling of wanting to be protect something precious, even though he wasn't exactly the strongest guy around.

"Guess what!" she smiled excitedly, her face practically glowing.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled back "What?" It must have been something big since she was smiling that widely.

"I got asked out! And by Laxus! Can you believe it, he's soo handsome and I've liked him for so long" she gushed on and on about how handsome this 'Laxus' character was, while Natsu's smile faded. His heart broke and he could feel the onslaught of tears coming. The crush that had lasted majority of his life until now was shattered, unintentionally.

Despite the heartbreak, he forced a grin that anyone could see was plastic if looked upon closer, though Lisanna saw none. He would be happy for her even if it was eating him up inside.

"Congrats Lis" He knew he could never have her, she was always so pretty and bright despite the shyness sometime, unlike him. He thought she was the prettiest in the whole school, there could never been anyone prettier in his eyes. He saw the way she caught the attention of some guys but no one ever asked her out, but now that changed. She had a boyfriend, and it was not him.

"When's your date?" he asked despite the emotional pain. "This Saturday! Can't wait!" she beamed, he had never seen her so happy. 'Guess she really likes him huh' he smiled sadly as the bell rung.

Oh great next was English class and they were reading Romeo and Juliet. He sighed and walked dejectedly to class 'The tragedy of my love..'

* * *

He stood at his locker, packing up his backpack for homework, not that he would do any. He heard some girls walking by, chatting loudly like they wanted everybody to hear their conversation. One particular sentence caught his attention.

"I asked Lucy but she said she couldn't go" He blinked. Lucy? Who was she again? It took him several minutes of thinking before he finally remembered.

Lucy Heartphilla was not only the most popular girl in school but she also was popular in the town and they lived in Magnolia, the most bustling town in all of Fiore. She was the daughter of Jude Heartphilla, who owned the Heartphilla Railways, she was more than just rich.

Natsu didn't really know much about her, just that she was popular and apparently an eye-catching beauty, not that he had ever seen her in real life. Though they went to the same school, she was in another building meant for the rich and smart.

Fairy Tail Academy had a school building that was for average people and a separate section for the higher-class and intelligent, both of which was Lucy.

He shook his head, she was probably an attention seeking whore. No one could be prettier than Lisanna. He snorted she most likely bribed the teachers to get good grades.

He turned around and walked out the school door. Soon he found himself on the busy streets of Magnolia.

There were elderly couples holding hands as well as kids running around. Little carts were set-up here and there selling to any customers that were walking by. Smells of fresh rolls and sea-food wafted from the nearby bakery and restaurants. Though a bustling town, it was both peaceful and beautiful with any rare disturbance.

Natsu contemplated what to buy for his dinner since he had eaten out way too many times. The thought of visiting Lisanna to cook for him briefly flashed through his mind but he quickly disposed of it, not wanting to see her.

He sighed, wishing he was able to cook but anything he tried to make either burned or exploded and he couldn't afford anymore repair bills with the amount of money he got from the government.

He quickly turned the corner that headed towards the nearby convenience store, wanting to buy one of their ready-in-a-minute dinners. A flash of yellow caught his eye as he crashed into another figure turning the corner. Judging from the small 'uff!' he heard it was a female. He and the girl plummeted towards the ground and landed in the heap of stuff she had bought.

Groaning Natsu sat up and stared into a face that was completely and utterly beautiful. A pair of full,

almost red, lips. Pale, smooth skin. Shiny blond tresses that put gold to shame. The most attractive feature on the girl was her large brown eyes. He stared into the swirls of creamy chocolate and saw lighter caramel colours. Her long and thick eyelashes made shadows cascading down her cheeks bones as she blinked repeatedly to register what just happened.

She looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and his throat go dry. They were even prettier glaring straight at you. He blinked why was she glaring? His eyes trailed down and from the angle he was at, he could see her plentiful chest. He realized why she was glaring at him and probably thought he was a pervert.

He hastily got off and asked "Are you okay?" offering her a hand, she didn't take it and got up herself, leaving him hanging. He looked at her shirt, was having blotches of brown on a pink dress shirt normal? He looked at her hand and in it was a Star Bucks coffee cup. He gulped, he crashed into her and made her spill her coffee on herself didn't he?

"Uhh…" was all he said as he stared at her stained pink dress-shirt. She had quite the scowl and it was scaring him that someone with such soft features could look so fierce and harsh. Finally being able to wrack his brain and form word he said " S-Sorry, it was an accident uh sh-should I pay for a new clothes?" he stuttered. The unknown girls sized him down and he would have thought she was checking him out if not for the harsh expression.

"You'll pay for this shirt…?" her voice was as nice as her face, pleasing to the ear, though there was a malicious undertone.

"Fine give me $100" she held her hand out for the money. He blinked at her hand "Uh what do you mea-" he was cut off.

"The shirt costs $100, the pants $90 and the shoes $70. Pay up" Sure enough on her pants and shoes were spilled coffee stains. But how could clothes cost so much? He only got 3 shirts for $5 yet hers cost a $100. He looked closer at her outfit. She wore a stylish pink button-up tucking into high-waist beige trousers with a brown belt and black Oxford shoes. Her sleeves were rolled up to her forearms and her wrist was decorated with a black watch and white gemstone bracelet. On her pinkie sat a snake armour ring and her hair was let down straight with the right side of her bangs pinned left the rest of her bangs cover one eye. She had no make-up on from what he could tell. Was she rich?

"Umm…"

She sighed "Never mind keep it you look like you need the money" she rolled her eyes and it was true though, Natsu did need it. He only wore a red shirt with green pants and dirty white shoes. His hair was down and his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose. Overall he looked unkempt and unfashionable.

Though it was true, she had insulted him and started walking away. He wouldn't let that go!

"You just insulted me apologize" he stood in front of her waiting. She looked at him "Why? I was right." he huffed, adding more salt to the wound was she?

"Exactly I want an apology"

She shrugged "Sorry" though she wasn't sorry at all. He mumbled under his breath "Stupid blond bitch" . She heard him and whirled around, anger flashing again in her brilliant eyes.

"What did you call me?" he looked at her with innocence "Nothing" she turned to him "Apologize"

"Why should I? It's true, you weren't watching yourself when you turned the corner"

"YOU bummed into ME!" she pointed to Natsu then to herself.

"No" he denied the accusation even though it was true.

"Yes" she relented.

"No"

"Yes"

"No!" this woman was getting to his nerves and vice-versa.

"Yes!"

"Hey you blond bimbo, maybe you should get glasses and watch who you're walking into next time." she gasped and he had a small victory dance in his head until he felt hot coffee run down his cheek. He yelped and even though he had a good resistance to heat, this coffee was freshly brewed and even had harmed him. She threw coffee on him!

He looked up only to see she had already left while he was burnt. What a woman! He scowled hoping to never see her again.

He sighed in relief as the breeze cooled down his heated skin. His day was thoroughly ruined by heart break and then hot coffee thrown on him by some hot blonde.

That girl was a devil in angels skin! He frowned on the way to his house and hissing sometimes when the wind was a little too harsh on his burns.

What a day indeed…

* * *

Enjoyed it? Hope so cuz I was in a trance writing this!**Don't get confused this is a** **NaLu!** Reviews and Likes will be appreciated. Have a nice night/day everyone


End file.
